The Reason
by Allie Fowl
Summary: Existe uma razão para mudar quem se costuma ser? Se existe, Draco acaba de descobríla. [DG]


**The Reason**

**N/A:** Essa é uma song-fic curtinha (e muito mal escrita) da música The Reason, do Hoobastank, e embora eu ache que ESTA song não diz muita coisa, essa música é a cara desses dois! Kisses, e reviews, plz, mesmo que seja pra dizer que tá uma porcaria. "  
- Paciência, com o tempo eu melhor... -

* * *

**I'm not a perfect person** (_Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita_)  
**Those are many things I wish I didn't do** (_Tem muitas coisas que eu desejaria não ter feito_)  
**But I continue learning** (_Mas eu continuo aprendendo_)  
**I never meant to do those things to you** (_Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas pra você_)

Ele não podia deixar as coisas daquele jeito. Já era a milésima vez que eles brigavam pelo mesmo motivo, e agora ela jurava que seria a última. Ela não podia entender? Ele não queria ter feito aquilo, mas não era uma questão de escolha. Era uma questão de necessidade.

**And so, I have to say before I go** (_E então, eu tenho que te dizer antes de ir_)  
**That I just want you to know** (_Que eu só quero que você saiba_)

Ele precisava encontrá-la e dizer tudo o que estava pensando. Mas onde ela estaria? Em seu apartamento, seu refúgio de todos os dias? Ou teria voltado para a casa dos pais? Talvez estivesse em qualquer outro lugar. "Não importa. Eu vou encontrá-la."

**I've found a reason for me** (_Eu encontrei uma razão pra mim_)  
**To change who I used to be** (_Pra mudar quem eu costumava ser_)  
**A reason to start over new** (_Uma razão pra começar de novo_)  
**And the reason is you** (_E a razão é você_)

"_Querida Ginny,_

_Eu sei que você não acredita mais em mim, mas eu mudei. Durante todos estes anos eu estive te procurando. Eu tive medo, no início, mas logo soube que era a coisa certa a fazer... mas eu não te encontrei, não é? Onde você está? Eu preciso falar com você, mesmo que seja uma última vez.  
Eu não sou mais o cara que eu costumava ser... eu decidi recomeçar.  
Eu queria que você estivesse ao meu lado nesse recomeço._

_Eternamente seu,  
Draco._"

**I'm sorry that I hurt you** (_Eu sinto muito ter te machucado_)  
**It's something I must live with everyday** (_É algo com o que eu tenho que conviver todos os dias_)  
**And all the pain I put you through** (_E toda a dor que eu te fiz passar_)  
**I wish that I could take it all away** (_Eu queria poder retirá-la por completo_)

Ele sabia que era culpa dele. Ela estava certa, desde o início. Ela estava sempre certa, não é mesmo? Agora ele via-se sentado no sofá do apartamento que dividira com ela, o lugar onde eles passaram tantos momentos bons. Ele ficara ali, lembrando-se de como era tê-la ao seu lado. O seu jeito de andar pela casa, de sorrir e desejar "bom dia!" ao vê-lo acordar, de chegar cansada de seu trabalho. Lembrara-se também de todas as lágrimas que ela derramou, alí onde ele se encontrava, de todos os soluços, de toda a dor que ele a fez passar, e sentiu-se mal. Ele desejou poder voltar no tempo, mudar tudo aquilo. Queria poder livrá-la da dor.  
Abraçou a almofada escarlate do sofá e sentiu o cheiro dela. Sim, tudo alí, apesar dos cindo anos em que ele não a vira, desde a briga, ainda tinha o cheiro dela.

**And be the one who catches all your tears** (E_ ser aquele que apanha todas as suas lágrimas_)  
**That's why I need you to hear** (_É por isso que preciso que você escute_)

Ele estava andando pelo subúrbio da Londres bruxa. Nunca iria se acostumar, nunca seria o mesmo. Foi quando viu de relance aquele brilho flamejante. Ele conhecia aqueles cabelos vermelhos, nunca os esqueceria. Mas viu que ela não estava sozinha. Ela chorava e um moreno de olhos verdes, que Draco conhecia tão bem, estava ajudando-a, amparando suas lágrimas, eles se abraçaram. Draco não queria ver mais nada. Ao menos sabia onde ela estava. Talvez pudesse, finalmente, mandar sua carta. Mas será que ele ainda queria mandar depois do que tinha visto? Era ele, e não Harry quem devia estar sentado ao lado de Ginny, amparando-a.

**I've found a reason for me** (_Eu encontrei uma razão pra mim_)  
**To change who I used to be** (_Pra mudar quem eu costumava ser_)  
**A reason to start over new** (_Uma razão pra começar de novo_)  
**And the reason is you** (_E a razão é você_)  
**And the reason is you** (_E a razão é você_)  
**And the reason is you** (_E a razão é você_)  
**And the reason is you** (_E a razão é você_)

Há duas semanas ele a tinha visto nos braços de Harry, ainda tinha raiva, mas o que ele esperava? Que fosse encontrá-la ainda esperando por ele, sendo que foi ela quem saiu por aquela porta, que nunca o procurou nos últimos seis anos? Ainda se lembrava de suas palavras:

**FLASHBACK**

"Me desculpe, Draco. Eu te amo... mas se você não pode mudar por mim, eu também não posso mudar por você... Eu sei como isso termina. Infelizmente, Eu sei. Eu briguei com a minha família, com meus amigos, com todos que eu amava por você, mas você não pôde fazer o mesmo, não é? Não pode deixar o seu lorde. Esta é a última vez que eu discuto isso com você, Malfoy. A última...", disse a garota saindo e batando a porta atrás de si.

"Ginny, espere!", gritou ele, mas ela já tinha saído. Ele desejou que ela tivesse gritado aquelas palavras, mas ela não o fez, ela disse tudo com um olhar triste e pesaroso, que só fez com que sua tristeza aumentasse.

Enconstou na porta e se deixou cair no chão. Ele tinha perdido mesmo ela?

**FLASHBACK**

Finalmente decidiu-se. Caminhou até o escritório e abriu uma das gavetas da escrivaninha. Tirou de lá o pergaminho que lera e relera tantas vezes naquele último ano. Foi até a coruja marrom que mantinha-se quieta diante da tristeza do dono e amarrou a carta.

**I'm not a perfect person** (_Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita_)  
**I never meant to do those things to you** (_Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas pra você_)  
**And so, I have to say before I go** (_E então, eu tenho que te dizer antes de ir_)  
**That I just want you to know** (_Que eu só quero que você saiba_)

Ginny se assustou com a coruja que bicava sua janela furiosamente àquela hora da noite. De quem poderia ser? Foi até a janela e a abriu. A coruja entrou depressa, Ginny pegou o pergaminho amarrado à ela e logo ela se foi, pelo mesmo lugar pelo qual entrou.  
Leu o pergaminho e sentiu seus olhos marejarem... o que ele queria? Fazer ela sofrer de novo? Agora que ela estava, finalmente, esquecendo dele? Certo, ela sabia que não estava, mas não queria admitir. Viu o verso borrado de tinta preta, e uma mensagem rabiscada às pressas: "Me encontre amanhã, na Adler Street, nº 13"

**I've found a reason for me** (_Eu encontrei uma razão pra mim_)  
**To change who I used to be** (_Pra mudar quem eu costumava ser_)  
**A reason to start over new** (_Uma razão pra começar de novo_)  
**And the reason is you** (_E a razão é você_)

Ela estava ali, em frente àquela casa, esperando por ele há pelo menos vinte minutos quando viu aqueles cabelos loiro-platinados. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. "Eu não devia ter vindo!", pensou ela nervosa.

- Oi, Ginny.

- Olá, Malfoy. - respondeu tentando soar o mais indiferente possível. - O que você quer?

- Te mostrar isso. - disse ele erguendo a manga e exibindo seu braço esquerdo.

Ele se virou para sair, sem esperar qualquer reação dela.

- Draco! - gritou ela fazendo ele se virar. Ela chorava copiosamente e exibia um sorriso em seu rosto. - Você... não é mais um comensal?

- Pensei que seu namoradinho já tivesse te contado, Weasley. - disse ele seco. - Eu entreguei o Lorde.

Ela o abraçou, não ligando para o que ele tinha dito à respeito de seu "namoradinho" ou que ainda chamasse Voldemort de "Lorde".

Ele se desvencilhou do abraço e olhou nos olhos dela. Ela não sabia? A guerra terminara há poucos minutos, e Voldemort tinha sido destruído. Talvez Harry ainda não tivesse tido tempo de dizer à ela.

- Eu te amo. - sussurrou Gin ao ouvido do garoto.

**I've found a reason to show** (_Eu encontrei uma razão para mo_strar)  
**A side of me you didn't know** (_Um lado meu que você não conhecia_)  
**A reason for all that I do** (_Uma razão para tudo o que eu faço_)  
**And the reason is you** (_E a razão é você_)

Ele sorriu.

- Porque, porque você fez isso, Draco? Eu não estou acreditando!

- Ginny, você e o Potter...

- Harry e eu? Oh, Draco! Nós somos apenas amigos! - interrompeu ela. - Eu não consegui te esquecer... - murmurou o final baixinho, mas ele ouviu.

- Nem eu. - respondeu ele, fazendo-a corar.

- Eu ainda não acredito... - ela sorriu de orelha à orelha.

- Sabe, Gin... - disse ele enquanto andava, guiando-a pelas ruas de Londres, de volta para o apartamento que seria dos dois mais uma vez - Eu só tenho um motivo, uma razão.

- Qual é? - perguntou ela com os olhos brilhando.

- **A razão é você**.


End file.
